Use of accessibility features on computing devices and equipment has become widely available. For example, high contrast (HC) color theme settings are available for users with disabilities recognizing contrasts between colors. The programming environment for developing applications with graphical user interfaces has evolved rapidly, providing both flexibility and consistency to application developers for customizing graphical user interface (UI) objects and elements such as menus and buttons with ease. Various properties of graphical UI objects, such as but not limited to shapes and colors, are customizable by application developers.
Recent user interface technologies empower application developers and application UI designers to refine and customize colors for many different types of objects (e.g., menus, ribbons, buttons, etc.) as well as in response to different user actions (e.g., point-over, select/unselect, etc.) on these objects. Requirements based on system-level modes such as accessibility and HC theme mode settings, however, continue to require applications to be compliant with providing high contrast color when necessary. Such system-level requirements may be burdensome for developers by increasing code demands at the application level. Currently, designers and developers extensively customize GUI elements to match rich content presentations. On top of coding these highly customized elements, developers must also create high contrast versions of the elements. Similarly, other system-level modes, such as a telemetry feature, cause coding issues for application developers.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.